1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of universal serial bus (USB) memory cards (or devices) and particularly to USB memory cards including a USB device housing chip-on-board (COB) with a metal housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computers have gained enormous popularity in recent decades, so has the need for better and more efficient ways of storing memory. Notable among memory devices are the portable ones that may be carried around by the user to access computers at different locations. This is particularly common in the case of personal computers (PC) where the need often arises to transfer data from one PC to another. Examples of portable memory devices include nonvolatile memory devices such as a universal serial bus (USB) flash drive that is removably connectable to a computer.
USB flash drives generally include a printed circuit board (PCB) or chip-on-board (COB) including memory or nonvolatile memory and/or other electronic devices. Packaging of the COB is particularly vital because of the popularity the COB has enjoyed largely due to allowing packing in a small PCB area. USB drives are used extensively in consumer devices and as consumer gadgets are becoming slimmer and smaller in shape and size, there is a greater need for designing smaller and thinner footprint USB products to meet the requirements of the market trends.
The need therefore arises for a USB memory drive having a USB device having COB and packaged with metal housing.